Unfinished Drama: An Incomplete End to the Story
by Ace Lannigan
Summary: [One Shot] This is something I had started last year but never finished. I consider it an open idea if anyone wants to take it and make it complete... go for it. I'm really still not totally back into writing, and am currently concentrating on 'RM:EhaP


I can't begin to tell you  
How much you mean to me._  
My world would end  
If ever we were through_.

…  
I pull the 'rents car into the parking lot… Senior Prom. I made it. A hollow feeling, being here alone wasn't how I planned… how I hoped it would be. I thought we'd be going… together.

Limos, a lot of limos. Kids spending money - not their money… mom and dad pay for it all. I can probably count on one hand the number of kids spending their own money. He's one of them - when it comes to her, making her happy - money is no object.

I hand my invite to the hostess, a girl I recognize, but don't really know, from the junior class, who stamps my hand. "Have a good time." She says.

I make a ambiguously agreeable sound and nod my head slightly at her. She smiles. I try and smile back, unconvincingly. I make my way over to the refreshment table… some punch and maybe a finger sandwich. Sigh. Look at them… having the time of their lives. I find an empty chair and sit down.

A piece of meat on display, hoping that maybe one of my fellow wallflowers will ask me to dance. I feel like a fool, gussied up in this out of fashion formal wear. I haven't worn it in forever.

…

Since she started dating _him_. I… what does she see in him? Everything...

…

Flashback:  
'He asked me out, isn't that great?'  
'Great._' I'm dying inside. He came sauntering up the hall and she ran to him_. I_ always wore my heart on my sleeve, except when it mattered…_

…

Why didn't I tell you how I felt when I had the chance?

…

Flashback:_ Monique 'think about how she feels… about him_._ You know I'm right.' _

…

Accept it. She's going to be with _him_… and _him_ with her - you have to let go.

…

_Flashback_:_ vet's office_._ Rufus wasn't going to make it. 'You have to let him go Ron_._'  
__'Losing my best friend_. _It isn't fair… It isn't right_. ___I don't want to be alone…'  
'You aren't… not ever_._'  
____The switch is flipped off_.

…

Our song… they're playing _our_ song.

…

Flashback to freshman dance._ The last dance we went to… together_._  
_

…

Hands tremble. Don't cry be strong. Strong. 'Sometimes growing up means growing apart.'

_'How could I have been so blind… so stupid.__'_

... 

And it was, every dance from then on. No matter if we came with someone or came alone, we danced together whenever it played.

…

'This will always be our song._'_

…

Sniff.

Oh great… you're coming my way… I gotta move. Stand up and try to blend into the crowd. Blend. Blend. Hand on my shoulder. I should know better than to think I could avoid you. "Hey."

I turn, offering a dim "hey" in reply.

"They're playing our song… we're supposed to be dancing."

"I-I… I don't…"

"Come on…" your hand grasps around mine.

I shouldn't have come. I should have just stayed home. "…ok…" you lead me onto the dance floor.

We begin to dance. Slow and steady. You always knew just what to do.

"You could have come with us you know…"

"I didn't want to be in the way…" stay strong "this is y-your…" stay strong. I lose myself, nesting my head against yours, tears run down my cheek onto your shoulder. Soaking the sleek black fabric. "I wanted it to be _our_ night."

"Shh…." you reassure me, moving your hand though my hair, gently caressing my head.

"I don't want to lose my best friend."

You pull away, holding me at arms length, you look into my eyes, my soul. "You never will…"

END

* * *

AN: I wanted to finish this before StD aired but figured I wouldn't get it done so I posted it as is. There are obviously a few spots where more detail would be nice but it isn't going to happen. As for the POV? Is it Ron? Is it Kim? I'm not telling... 

Like I said in the summary. It's an open plot for anyone that wants it. Take it and fill it out, finish it up. I'll read it.


End file.
